1. Field
The present disclosure in one aspect relates to trusses in use for building construction, particularly in the construction of roofs. The disclosure in another aspect relates to the installation of a truss within the overall building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some types of building construction it is conventional practice to construct the roof using trusses prefabricated in a factory situation and transported to site for erection onto wall frames or other wall structure of the building. Although the main structure of a roof will normally be formed by a series of trusses arranged in spaced parallel relation, in the construction of a complex roof such as one having hips and/or gables further trusses are installed to a face of one or more of other trusses within the structure after installation so as to extend transversely from the face of that truss, usually at right angles thereto. Typically those further trusses will also be of prefabricated construction whereby substantially the entire basic roof structure can be assembled on site from prefabricated components. Although construction of a roof from prefabricated trusses removes much of the skill which would otherwise be needed to construct a roof and, of course, enables relatively quick construction, nevertheless installing and fastening supplementary trusses within the main structure by installing to the face of a main truss for instance, can add a degree of complexity. The supplementary trusses require separate handling and need to be accurately located relative to the main truss and then attached using suitable brackets. This has to be done by people working at the height of the roof of course, and does involve a degree of skill. The environment in which the installers are working at roof level is not a stable environment and required “safe work practices” are not always adhered to. Many of those working on site can be at risk until a main truss and its supplementary trusses are installed, temporarily braced, and made stable. Additionally, issues sometimes issues arise through absence of adequate documentation for identification and accurate placement of the supplementary trusses.